Power Play
by Lynchkin
Summary: Emma and Regina are living and parenting Henry together. They both try to be in control, but both secretly like to let the other take the lead.
1. Chapter 1

"Mom, where's my backpack?" Henry poked his head into the kitchen, looking for his mother. Regina stood at the stove, scrambling eggs. "It's on the stairs, where I have told _not_ to leave it, at least a hundred times." Regina gave an exasperated sigh as Henry took off across the house. She went back to concentrating on making breakfast, when she felt a pair of toned arms slide around her waist.

"Morning, Mayor Mills", a voice purred in her ear. Regina smiled and leaned back into the woman holding her. "Good morning Miss Swan." Emma smiled against Regina's hair and tightened her arms around the other woman's waist, pulling her closer. Regina gave the eggs a final flip and cut off the stove, putting the pan aside.

She turned and faced Emma, her arms going around her neck. The two women stared into each other's eyes, their bodies melting into each other. "Where's Henry?" Regina asked. "I told him to go comb his hair, it was sticking up in the back." Regina chuckled, then brushed her lips against Emma's. "So we have a few minutes?" She asked. "I would say approximately six." Emma replied with a grin. "That's more than enough." Regina said, then quickly spun them around, catching the blonde off guard.

Now Emma was pinned between Regina and the counter. Her eyes dilated as she realized what was happening. Regina gave Emma a smoldering look, her brown eyes going dark. Emma audibly gulped at the predatory gaze, as arousal shot through her body. Regina smirked, knowing exactly the effect she was having on the other woman.

She pulled Emma's hands from her waist and placed them on the counter. Emma immediately grabbed on, her knuckles whitening from the force of her grip. "Stay." Regina commanded. She then smiled wickedly and leaned into Emma, their bodies touching from pelvis to chest. Her teeth grazed Emma's earlobe, which caused a small moan to escape from the blonde. Regina kissed down Emma's throat, while her hands moved to her waist. She undid the button on Emma's jeans. "Regina" Emma hissed. Regina ignored her as her hand traveled to the place she knew so well. She found what she was looking for, and her fingers started circling the small bundle of nerves. Emma's hips bucked against her, but her own held Emma's in place. Emma knew she wasn't going to be able to move, and a fresh wave of heat went through her. She loved when Regina took control, and she hated that she loved it. She threw her head back as she succumbed to the feeling of Regina's fingers, her own still clutching the counter.

Regina moved faster, knowing they didn't have much more time. Emma began to breathe hard as her body tensed. Regina moved her mouth right next to Emma's ear. In her low, authoritative voice she said "come." Emma flew apart. Her breath caught in her throat; her body shuddered as her orgasm overtook her.

Emma opened her eyes and looked at Regina, who had a smug look on her face. "You seem very satisfied with yourself." Emma said. "Very, dear." She replied with a wink.

Regina pulled away and placed a chaste kiss on Emma's lips before moving to the sink. She turned around to find Emma standing close, her face still flushed. "Can I help you?" She asked coyly. Emma grabbed Regina's face and kissed her hard, running her tongue along the brunette's lower lip, asking for entrance. Regina opened for her and moaned against her mouth. Emma abruptly ended the kiss. Regina made a sound of protest and opened her eyes. Emma's eyes sparkled mischievously back at her. _I'm going to pay for all of that_, Regina thought.

Right then they heard the thumping of Henry's footsteps on the stairs. Emma looked at Regina and said "Saved by our son, but you're not off the hook." Regina tried to ignore the heat low in her belly. "I'm counting on it."

Emma grinned and pulled away, grabbing plates for the now cold eggs. Henry came in, noticing both of his moms looking red in the face. "Are you two okay?" He asked. Emma and Regina shared a knowing look, then sat down to breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma sat at her desk, willing the hands of the clock to move faster. She tapped her pencil against the stack of papers she should have been looking over. She had to wait for Regina's secretary to come back from lunch, or her plan wouldn't work. The little hand finally hit the one. It was time.

When she reached City Hall, she gave Regina's secretary a wave and busted through the doors. Regina sat at her desk, her head snapping up to see who had entered so abruptly.

She frowned. "Is something wrong with Henry?"

"Nope." Emma smiled.

Regina sighed and looked back down at her work. "I'm swamped right now, Miss Swan. Can we discuss whatever it is you need at dinner?"

"Nope." Emma locked the door behind her and sauntered over to Regina's desk, sitting beside her pile of folders.

Regina looked up at her, annoyance evident on her face. "What is it Emma?"

Emma stroked Regina's cheek, then leaned down and planted a sweet, but firm kiss on her lips. Regina pulled away, a smile on her face.

"That was nice, but I really must get back to work."

"Nope." Emma said. Then before Regina could react, she handcuffed the brunette's left hand to her desk chair.

Daggers shot out of Regina's eyes. "What do you think you're doing?" She tugged at her restraint, but they were firmly locked in place.

"What I didn't get to do this morning." Emma said huskily in her ear.

Heat pooled between Regina's thighs. She closed her eyes, trying to gain control back over her body.

"Get. These. Off of me..._Now_." She growled. "And if you say 'nope' again, I might strangle you."

Emma smirked. "I really don't think you're in a position to make demands...dear."

Another wave of heat shot through Regina. She summoned up her most threatening voice. "Think very carefully about what you're doing, Miss Swan."

"That's the thing Regina, I have been thinking about it...all day." Emma straddled Regina's lap and crushed her lips to hers. She ground her pelvis into Regina's, causing a low moan to escape from the other woman's throat.

Emma pulled back to look at Regina. Her brown eyes were almost black. She gave herself a mental fist pump. She had known it would drive her crazy.  
Regina took in the smirk on Emma's face. "What if my secretary hears?" She whispered.

"You'll just have to be quiet." Emma said with a wink.

She got off of Regina's lap, then pushed her and the chair back until she could kneel between Regina and the desk. She took off Regina's heels.

"You know I don't like it when I don't get to reciprocate, Madam Mayor."

Emma's hands slid along the outside of Regina's thighs, pushing up her charcoal pencil skirt as she went. Once it was around her waist, she pulled Regina's hips toward the edge of the chair. She spread her knees apart, revealing Regina's black, lacy underwear.

A slight whimper came from above her. She looked up to see Regina's face, filled with pure want. She started kissing the inside of Regina's thighs, slowly.

Regina looked down at the blonde kneeling between her legs. She couldn't stand that this little game of Emma's turned her on so much. Being handcuffed to a chair was _not_ dignified in any way. Her free hand made its way down to Emma, tangling itself in her blonde curls.

Emma lifted up and took both of Regina's hands and put them on the arms of the chair.

"Stay." She said with one of her wicked grins.

Regina clenched her teeth, trying not to make a sound. She should have known Emma would use that against her. Her entire body burned.

Emma reached down and yanked off the black scrap of material that was keeping her from Regina's heat. She lifted Regina's legs and put them over her shoulders. She leaned in a gave a long lick up Regina's slit, eliciting a gasp from the other woman. She continued her assault, licking up and down, but never where she knew Regina wanted her. Regina thrust her hips, trying to get more pressure, but Emma's hands held her in place. She let out a frustrated growl.  
She felt Emma smile against her, then she looked up.

"Is there something you want?" Emma asked.

"You know what I want!" Regina snapped.

Emma gave her a disapproving look. "I'm not a mind reader Mayor Mills. I don't know unless you tell me." She gave Regina a smirk.

Brown eyes met green. Tension coursed through the air as a silent battle of wills took place.

"I want you inside me."

Emma's eyes sparkled with victory, and then she was there, her tongue thrusting in and out. Region threw her head back, her back arching off the chair. Her hands clamped down on the arms like vice grips. Her breathing became labored, hot and heavy.

Emma took Regina's leg and bent her knee until the her heel was on the edge of the chair. Then two fingers replaced her tongue, moving hard and fast inside Regina's wet heat. She looked up. Regina's eyes were closed tightly, the vein in her forehead and the tendons in her neck popping out. Emma knew she was almost to the edge.

"Regina." Regina's eyes cracked open, slightly unfocused.

"Hmmmm?" Was all she could manage.

"Do you want to come?"

Her eyes opened all the way. "Of course I d-do." She stuttered as Emma's fingers curled inside her.

"Ask me...politely." Emma knew this would be the real test for Regina.

"May I come?" Regina ground out through clenched teeth.

"May I come what?" Emma teased.

Fire shot from Regina's eyes. "May I come _please_?"

"Yes."

Emma leaned down, her fingers still thrusting hard, and flicked her tongue over Regina's clit. Regina inhaled sharply. Emma's tongue started circling the small nub, adding pressure as she felt Regina's thighs tense.

Regina's mind went blank, her body pulled taunt like a bow. She was at the edge, and with a final flick of Emma's tongue she was over, her climax shooting through her body. She managed to keep the scream she wanted to let out in, nothing escaping but Emma's name.

She came down from her high, her eyes opening. Emma was there at eye level, a huge smile lighting up her face.

"Kiss me." Regina demanded.

Emma obeyed, crushing their lips together. Their tongues fought for dominance. Regina tasted herself on Emma's lips and let out a moan. Emma smiled, then pulled away, giving Regina one last quick kiss. The rest of her plan had to be finished, even though she knew Regina would probably kill her.

She bent over and retrieved Regina's underwear, putting them the back pocket of her jeans. Then she reached down and pulled Regina's skirt back down to her knees, smoothing out the wrinkles. Squatting down, she placed Regina's heels back on her feet, then stood up.

Regina quirked an eyebrow.

"I'll be back at 6:00. That should give us plenty of time to get dinner ready, right?" Emma kissed Regina's forehead then moved toward the door. Regina's voice came from behind her.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" She rattled the handcuffs against the chair.

Emma looked over her shoulder and smirked as she unlocked and opened the door.

"Nope."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the long wait guys! I'll try and do better if you're still interested? Let me know! **

Emma sat in the den, sipping on a glass of cider. It had been three days since she had taken the mayor in her office, and Regina had been suspiciously calm about the whole thing. It was like she was pretending it hadn't even happened, and that made Emma nervous. She had been on edge ever since, waiting for Regina to get her revenge. But it hadn't come, so she decided she just needed to relax.

* * *

That's how Regina found her. Her eyes were closed, her head leaned back against the couch. A calm, almost peaceful expression was on her face, which was illuminated by the flickering fire. The older woman took her in, smiling to herself.

She's so beautiful.

Regina almost hated to disturb her...almost. Her smile turned into a smirk as she approached the couch. She sat down next to the blonde, running her hand down her cheek. Emma opened her eyes, smiling at the affectionate gesture.

"Hey." She said softly.

"Hello dear, did you doze off?" Regina smiled again, her thumb grazing Emma's lower lip.

"I guess so." Emma laughed. She stretched, then put her glass down on the coffee table. She settled back down, curling her legs under her. Her back was against the armrest so she could face the brunette.

Regina had gone for a walk after dinner, and still had on her black yoga pants and white t-shirt, both clinging in all the right places. Emma noticed, and unconsciously licked her lips. Regina's eyes immediately went to Emma's mouth, her eyes darkening.

"Henry wanted to stay with your parents tonight; I drove him over a few minutes ago." Regina waited a beat, making sure the younger woman was listening. "I was thinking about a shower, care to join me?" She got up and left the room, knowing Emma would follow her. Sure enough, after a second she heard footsteps behind her. She made her way through the house, climbing the stairs quickly. As soon as she hit the threshold to the bedroom, she pulled her shirt over her head. She heard the door shut behind her. Her bra fell to the floor. Once she made it to the bathroom she stripped off her pants and underwear in one smooth motion, then she turned around to face Emma.

Emma stood in the door, her eyes trying to take in all of Regina at once. She had hurried after her, only really hearing Henry, parents, shower, join. Her mouth went dry as she crossed the room to stand in front of Regina.

"Dear, you're wearing too much." Regina purred in her ear.

Emma immediately threw off her clothes, slightly tripping over her jeans in her haste. Once she was naked, she reached in and turned the shower on. Regina moved past her, stepping in, making sure her body pressed against Emma's.

She moved under the warm spray, smiling as she felt Emma grasp her waist.

Turning around, she pushed Emma's hands off. "No touching."

"What?" Emma asked incredulously, her eyes growing wide.

Regina just smirked and moved back under the water, reaching for the shampoo. She quickly washed and rinsed her hair, then stepped aside, motioning for Emma to do the same.

While the younger woman was busy rinsing her own hair, Regina grabbed the apple cinnamon body wash. She made a lather with her hands, then stood right in front of the blonde, making sure green eyes met her own. Emma quickly forgot what she was doing as she watched Regina. Her hands started at her neck, then moved down over her collar bone. She stopped at each breast, teasing her already pebbled nipples. She let out a low moan, knowing how the other woman loved to hear her. She was rewarded with a sharp intake of breath from Emma, whose eyes never left her hands. Regina continued down over her taunt stomach, then along the front of each thigh. Her hands now empty of soap, she reached out and grabbed Emma's, simultaneously pulling them up over her head and backing her against the wall under the water. She rubbed against her, transferring the soap to Emma's body. The blonde closed her eyes and clenched her fists, a shudder running through her. Regina smiled against her neck, releasing her hands and pulling her forward. She stopped in front of the built in bench, pushing Emma's shoulders until she was on her knees in front of her.

"Remember, no touching." Her voice came out huskily, betraying her own arousal.

Emma just nodded, her words caught in her throat. She knew what Regina was about to do.

The brunette lifted her left leg, placing her foot on the bench. She then leaned her shoulders against the wall, her hips thrusting outwards toward the blonde. Emma now had a clear view of her, causing her green eyes to go black. Regina felt powerful under the heated gaze, a fresh wave of desire coursing through her. She moved her fingers through her slick folds, showing Emma how wet she was. The blonde licked her lips, her eyes locked on Regina's fingers. She teased Emma and herself a bit more, lightly circling her clit. Then she parted herself with one hand and slowly entered herself with one finger from the other. She couldn't help the moan that escaped, the feeling of her own heat and Emma's gaze intoxicating. She pulled out and added another finger, then started slowing pumping in and out.

"Fuck, Regina." Emma whispered, her voice hoarse and laced with lust.

That was all the encouragement Regina needed. She picked up speed, thrusting into her hand. Her other moved up to rub her clit, matching the pace with her other hand. It wasn't long before her legs started to shake, threatening to buckle. Sweat popped out on her forehead, her breathing becoming rapid pants. Emma looked up at her, her face flushed.

"Come on babe, do it." Emma's words pushed her over.

A low yell tore from her throat as she came, her body shaking from the force of it. Her legs gave out and she sank to the floor. Emma caught her and cradled her to her chest, waiting for her breathing to return to normal.

Once she could move again, she got up and pulled Emma with her, turning the water off. She got two towels, handing one to Emma. They dried off quickly, and went to the other room.

Emma pulled Regina down to the bed, straddling her hips. Her hands were on either side of Regina's face.

"That. Was. So. Hot." She said, in between kisses to Regina's neck.

"Thank you dear, I quite enjoyed it myself." Regina said with a self satisfied smirk.

"But now I think it's your turn." She flipped them over, switching positions.

Emma's hands immediately went to her hair, pulling her close. "I think you forgot that I said no touching." Regina said sternly, glaring as she pulled Emma's hands above her head.

"Seriously, I don't get to touch you at all?!" Emma asked.

"No, you must learn your lesson. Keep your hands there, or I'll use those handcuffs you're so fond of."

Emma closed her mouth, but put on her best pout. Regina wanted Emma's hands on her almost as much as Emma did. She almost reconsidered...almost.

"How long did you leave me cuffed to my chair, Miss Swan? Oh yes, _five_ hours. It's not like I could just magic them away is it? No, because I promised Henry."

Emma squirmed under Regina, trying not to let on how turned on she was. Clearly Regina was still mad, but damn if it wasn't hot.

Regina noticed Emma squirm, and smiled wickedly. Her eyes were blazing. She knew the blonde was enjoying this.

"I think I know just the thing. You left me for five hours, so I think I'll make you come five times."

"_Five_?!" Emma squeaked.

"Yes, five should do it. I certainly wouldn't expect to be able to walk tomorrow Sheriff, you have a very long night ahead of you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Here you go guys, just in time for Christmas. And this has gotten over 3,000 views, which is awesome! Oh, there's a little more fluff and family time in this one. **

Sunlight streamed in through the window, causing a muffled moan to come from the bundle under the covers. Emma threw the comforter off and stretched, moaning again. Her whole body hurt, some places more than others. She flopped back down as the night before came flooding back to her.

_"Again!" Regina ordered._

_"I can't." Emma panted. Her body was covered in a sheen of sweat. She hadn't fully recovered from her last orgasm yet, and Regina was already demanding another._

_"You can, and you will." Regina growled. Her eyes flashed with determination. She moved down Emma's stomach, tasting the salt on her skin. She reached her destination, her eyes glancing up to lock with green ones. "One more Emma, then you can sleep." Her tone was softened, and encouraging._

_Emma nodded. Regina smirked, then drove her tongue eagerly into the blonde's wetness, setting up a merciless rhythm. Emma bucked underneath her. Regina flattened her palm against Emma's stomach, feeling the muscles bunch under her hand. She switched tactics, flicking her tongue slowly against Emma's clit, causing the younger woman's back to arch off the bed. A hoarse sounding moan came from low in her throat. Regina changed again, sucking gently on the tight bundle of nerves. Emma simultaneously tried to pull away, and thrust against her. Regina held her in place, never letting up. Above her, Emma was mindlessly rambling, her head thrown back and her hands clutching the sheets. Regina looked at her, a smug smile forming on her face, then she bit down, causing the blonde to scream her name. Emma shuddered, a white light exploding through her mind. She was flying, and then there was black._

Emma sat up again, rubbing the sleepiness from her eyes. She got up slowly, feeling her body protest. On her way to the shower, she passed the mirror, and took a look at herself. Regina had done a number on her. There were two dark hickeys on her neck, and a deep bite mark on her collar bone. She had scratch marks down her back, and a nasty bruise on her left thigh. She sighed, then stepped into the shower, and let the hot water wash away her night.

* * *

Regina sat at her desk, going through a stack of files. Her day had gone well. Henry had called that morning to tell her about his night with Snow and Charming, and to ask if he could hang out with Emma at the station after school if he did his homework. The conversation didn't bring up the usual feelings of jealousy. Instead, it left her with a warm feeling in her chest. She had had no interruptions at work so far, and hadn't had to deal with any idiotic matters. Yes, her day was going well. She sat back in her chair, her hand resting on the arm, which reminded her of being handcuffed to it. She then smiled wickedly, thinking of the younger woman's punishment the night before.

_Emma was bent over the bed, Regina's hand on the back of her neck keeping her in place. Regina stood behind her, roughly pounding into her with three fingers, using her hips to help her thrust deeper. Sweat trickled down from the brunette's hairline, her breath came out harshly, but she kept up her punishing pace. Emma lay there, not being able to do anything but take it. Her muscles seemed to be permanently tensed from Regina keeping her on the edge. Then Regina removed her hand from Emma's neck and raked her nails down her back, leaving angry red welts. The pain pushed Emma over, her entire body shaking. Regina felt her inner muscles clench around her fingers, which she left inside until Emma came down completely. Once she was still beneath her, she pulled out and flipped the blonde over. Emma's chest still heaved, but she looked alert. Regina raised a perfect eyebrow and smirked. "Ready for number four, dear?" Emma barely had time to acknowledge that she'd been spoken to before Regina descended upon her once again._

* * *

Emma sat at the station, sipping on a rapidly cooling cup of coffee. She chucked a balled up piece of paper at the trashcan, fist pumping in triumph when it went right in. Clapping from the door pulled her attention away from her game. She smiled when she saw Henry standing there.

"Hey kid!"

"Hey." He smiled and walked over, flopping down in the chair across the desk.

"Did you have fun last night? I'm surprised your mom let you go over on a school night."

"Yeah, me and grandpa and grandma just watched a couple of movies." Henry's face scrunched up. He looked to be deep in thought. "Mom said I could go because she had to talk to you about something. Did you two have a fight?" He asked worriedly.

Emma looked confused, then it hit her. _Oh_.

"No kid, we didn't have a fight. I just did something the other day, and your mom wad kind of upset about it. We just...talked about it." Emma really hoped Henry wouldn't push it and ask what she did. She crossed her fingers under the desk, and gave a sigh of relief when he accepted it and went on to tell her about his science project.

She continued listening to Henry rattle on about his day, but couldn't help wondering if Regina would still be mad at her. She assumed she had gotten it all out of her system the night before. At least Emma hoped she had. She realized leaving Regina handcuffed to her chair for that length of time wasn't entirely the best decision she'd ever made, but it had seemed like a good idea at the time. She actually felt kind of guilty. Then an idea hit her.

"And then Nick told me-"

"-Henry, do you know where your mom's lasagne recipe is?" Emma asked. She caught Henry's look of annoyance at being interrupted, and almost laughed because he looked exactly like Regina.

"Yeah, why?" He looked at her, a confused frown forming on his face.

Emma smiled at him. "Because we're going to make it!"

* * *

Regina came home to the smell of lasagne and bread.

"Emma? Henry?" She called out.

The patter of footsteps came running from the kitchen and Henry appeared before her. He catapulted into her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Once the shock wore off, she smiled brightly and hugged him back.

"What's all this?" She asked.

He pulled back and grabbed her hand, pulling her along with him, chatting as they walked.

"Emma said you were upset with her for something and she didn't know if you were still mad, so she wanted to do something nice for you. We went to the store and got stuff for lasagne. We used your recipe, but Emma's convinced it won't be as good. We got bread and made salad too." A look of displeasure crossed his face at the mention of salad. "Emma said I had to eat it."

Regina wondered if he had breathed at all during his little speech, then smiled brightly at him. "That sounds wonderful dear, and yes, you do have to eat some salad." She chuckled as Henry let out a small pout. By then they had made it to the kitchen, which Regina was silently praying would not be a mess. To her surprise, it wasn't. Emma stood by the oven, pulling out a tray of perfectly golden bread, and a bubbling pan of lasagne. She put both on the stove and turned to smile at Regina shyly.

"Henry, why don't you go set the table and then wash up?" Regina said.

Once Henry had left, she crossed the kitchen to stand in front of the blonde. She wrapped her arms around Emma's neck and pulled her to her, settling her lips against light pink ones. Emma set her hands around Regina's waist, and leaned in to the kiss, a sound of contentment coming from her throat.

"What was that for?" Emma asked as she pulled away.

"For all of this." Regina gestured to the food behind them. "It was very sweet of you to think about it."

Emma smiled, and blushed slightly. "I didn't know if you were still mad, and it probably won't be as good as yours."

Regina tried not to laugh at the adorable blonde, and instead smiled deviously. "I assure you, I stopped being mad after the first time I made you come."

Emma felt her body start to heat at the older woman's words. She grinned at Regina, then turned back to the stove, cutting the lasagne into squares. She felt Regina press up against her back, and her head on her shoulder. "If it's as good as it looks, I'm sure it's delicious." Emma shivered at the tone, low and husky against her ear.

Before she could say anything, Henry entered the kitchen. "Are we going to eat now? I'm hungry." Emma and Regina both laughed and each grabbed a dish, heading to the dining room. Emma motioned for Henry to grab the salad, much to his dismay.

* * *

Once dinner was finished and the dishes cleaned, the three sat in the living room watching a movie. Henry was nodding off, and Regina told him to go to bed.

"But I'm not tired, and the movie's not over." He complained.

"Listen to your mom kid. We can finish it tomorrow." Emma said. Henry grumbled and went up the stairs. They heard his door shut after a minute or two.

"He's practically a teenager, if he wasn't annoying, it wouldn't be right." Emma laughed, and then laughed harder at the glare Regina shot her.

"_My_ son is not annoying. He's _your_ son."

"So when he's a brat he's mine? That's not fair!"

They both grinned at the other, their banter easy and fun instead of harmful.

Emma scooted closer to Regina on the couch, settling her head in the crook of the brunette's neck. "I was thinking." She said.

"Yes dear?"

She turned and kissed Regina's neck, feeling her shiver against her. "I was thinking that since I took my punishment so well, _and_ made you dinner, that I deserve a reward."

"Oh?" Regina asked.

"Yes." Emma breathed against her ear.

"What kind if reward did you have in mind Miss Swan?" Regina turned so she was looking at Emma. A coy smile on her face.

Emma gave a breathtaking smile, and kissed her chastely on the lips. "You."

Regina smiled back and pulled Emma practically on top of her.

"That can be arranged."


End file.
